Resident Evil : Divergence
by Youngtrick
Summary: Divergence, it means how something that in similar cases, had no major differences, did somthing unexpected, how will one variable change the storys of the world, effect the lives of it's people. Possible multi paring.
1. Prodigal Son

This has been on the mind for a while and I just had to try it so here it is my Resident evil story with my OC, the only confirmed pairing is OC x Rebbeca, but I've thought of making it a multi Pairing story, just cause its something I haven't seen before, I haven't decided yet but if I go that way I have some ideas , so another thing the only Resident evil games I've recently played are Revelations, 4 , and 6, but have been watching walkthroughs on the rest , also this story will , try , to go in order of the resident evil time line , so as always let me know what you guys think and lets begin.

* * *

Zane had always been different, in most ways he was your average 19 year old , though smarter than most and had graduated from college early, but small things through his life made him different.

When he was 8 he fell 3 stories and should have shattered his spine but only had some bruising, at 10 when a dog bit him he punched it in the head and caved its skull in, he was always faster then any other kid his age , and quite a few older, and finally he had never , in all 19 years, had he gotten sick not even a cold. These and his near genius level intellect made him stand out in grades and sports but he still was an average guy, with freinds, a life and parents, although he was adopted his parents never hid it from him and made sure he knew they still loved him.

His mother was a designer of some renown, and his father was a cop , more specifically a New York city SWAT lieutenant, and all he ever wanted was to be a cop too, so , after qualifying to have a certificate in both psychology, and criminal psychology, signed up for the STARS and was accepted and was told his new post would be in Raccoon City, a city gaining popularity as the place where Umbrella pharmaceuticals was made, even through there HQ was in Paris, so he hugged his mother and father as they told him how proud of him they were and off he was .

As the sun was high and the birds chirping a black car was driving down the road as the car was passing a sign saying " Welcome to Raccoon City: Home of Umbrella Pharmaceuticals:" the driver saw he was low on gas and pulled in to a gas station.

As the car rolled to a stop the driver stepped out he was a young man with black hair that went halfway down his ears , had green eyes and was about 5 foot 8 inches, he was wearing a white tshirt, a black leather jacket, blue jeans and black and white shoes.

He went into the station to pay for gas he also got a water, as he went to pay the attendant said " You new to town, don't recognize you."

" Yeah just got a job as the new STARS recruit ."

The man nodded gave him his recite and said " Well let me be the first to say ' welcome to Raccoon City ' officer."

Zane thanked him and went to fill his car, his car was a black 1970 dodge charger his pride and joy, and then was back on the road.

After stopping for directions he pulled into the Police station, he noted it was larger and more decorated then most stations.

As he went in he talked to the secretary he was asked " Hello how can I help you today?"

Zane told him " Yeah I'm the new STARS officer. Here are the papers."

The secretary read them and raised an eyebrow " Officer Zane Harper , Alpha team , designated marksmen, and criminal profiler, those are some very different titles."

Zane chuckled " Yeah my dad was a cop so I've been getting traing since I was a kid

and as it happens I got smart so just kept studying ."

The secretary nodded " Well lucky for you, you can meet the other recruit, Captain Wesker Will be out to meet you in a while."

Zane lookes over to the waiting area and saw a girl about his age with pixe cut brown hair and had blue eyes , she was rather petite and all and all he thought she was cute.

He walked over and introduced himself.

As he approached the woman looked at him, he was taller, and he said, " Hi I'm Zane , seems we're both the new STARS recruits, nice to meet you.

* * *

Rebbeca was waiting for the STARS captain, Wesker if she remembered right, to come and get her.

She was thinking about how she got here, she was a prodigy and had recently graduated college at 18, with a major in biochemistry , and was looking with what to do with her life and saw that in her available professions was STARS field medic, ands decided that whatever she chose some field experience couldn't hurt, and thats how she ended up here.

As she was waiting she saw someone walking up to her , he was a little taller then her , probably around her age, had black hair and green eyes, she found him rather handsome .

He walked over to her and said " Hi I'm Zane, seems we're both the new STARS recruits, nice to meet you."

She smiles and waves a little, " Hi I'm Rebbeca , nice to meet you."

Zane looked around and said " Is it just me or do you feel a little out of place too, you know being the youngest officers here?"

Rebbeca slumped abit " Oh thank god its not just me, yeah a little but I know I earned my place here and know I can do my job. So what position do you have?"

Zane said " I'm the marksmen and profiler, and you?"

Rebbeca was impressed " Marksmen and profiler, must of realy impressed someone, I'm the medic and have my major in biochemistry. "

Zane was also impressed, " Not gonna lie , that is incredibly impressive, I see you weren't bragging about being a prodigy. "

Rebbeca blushed abit and as they were about to continue they heard, " You two must be the new recruits I'm Wesker."

* * *

Zane was enjoying talking with Rebbeca and as they were about to continue he heard ," You two must be the new recruits I'm Wesker"

Wesker was a tall strong built man who had blond slicked back hair and eyes , well who could tell , as he was wearing a pair of black sunglasses. He was dressed in such a way that it looked like all he had to do was put on a vest and he was ready to go.

Wesker put out a hand and Zane and Rebbeca shook it, " Yes sir , Zane Harper."

" And I'm Rebbeca Chambers sir."

Wesker nodded , Zane got the impression he was a serious man, not prone to emotion.

" Good to meet you both, follow me we'll go to the STARS office and you two can meet the teams."

As they walked Zane asked " Sir this station is much different the others I've seen, any reason for that?"

Wesker nodded" As a matter of fact yes, this station use to be an art museum and somethings , like that statue in the lobby, are left over, we even have some reports that there are secret passages around here, but no proof yet."

Zane nodded and at that moment they arrived, and Wesker opened the door.

"Everyone one minute please, these are the new recruits, Zane Harper, and Rebbeca Chambers, despite there age they are both college graduates, with top marks in their classes , make them feel welcome, if you two will excuse me I have to finish the paperwork for you two, just one more thing."

He handed us both a piece of paper with an adress on it.

" That is the adress to the Kendo gunshop , he did all the custom work for the teams weapons, yours included you need to pick up your sidearms, and any other weapons you need, the sidearms are paid for anything else is on you , have a nice day."

As he walked to his office another man walked over to us.

" I'm Chris , Chris Redfield nice to meet you two, if I'm not mistaken your joining Alpha right Zane?"

" Thats right sir, good to work with you."

Chris led them over to the rest, " Hi I'm Jill Valentine, my specialty is getting iinto places that are locked."

An older man cleaning a revolver was next, " Nice to meet you two, I'm Barry."

Next we met the point man for bravo team a man named Enrico" So you oud newbies huh, nice to meet you."

Chris spoke up again " Ok you two you start tommorw, so I recomend getting your sidearms , atleast, this afternoon, also this wednesday we were all going out to this bar , Mike's, and we thought it would be a good chance for the you to get to know the teams."

Zane agreed and , unseen to him Rebbeca looked like she would decline but when she saw him agreed decided to go as well, Jill did not miss it and smirked at Rebbeca who blushed.

As they walked out Zane saw Rebbeca was about to start walking, she probably took a cab, so decided, since they were both going to Kendo's, to offer her a ride.

* * *

Rebbeca was getting ready to walk ,as she was new to town and didn't have a car , she came to Raccoon by bus, when Zane said," Hey Rebbeca since we're heading to the same place, want a ride?"

Rebbeca thought about it and said, " Sure that be awesome thanks."

" No problem, come on this my car."

As Rebbeca got in and they drove off they talked some more and learned more about each other. As they pulled up they got out too meet this Kendo , Rebbeca saw Zane getting out a duffel bag from the trunk , as she gave him a questioning look he said , " Just some... unconventional weapons upgrades he may not have access too."

Ah that made since, he probably got them when he found out about the sidearms being payed for , it was in there paperwork.

As they entered the shop they saw a slightly over weight man who then introduced himself, " Hi there I'm Robert , nice to meet you two, how can I help you?"

Zane responded " We're the new STARS , we're here for our sidearms and to look at anything else you got."

Robert looked excited " Ah good been waiting for you, some of my best work , if I do say so myself, one moment."

Robert went in back and came out with two gun cases that he put infront of them , Rebbeca opened her's first.

It was a Berreta 92fs, that had been given customizations, it was mainly black with the exception of the barrel which was silver, the handles were wood with rubber for better grip with the STAR Raccoon branch stamped on it.

Zane opened his and saw it was almost identical, except his had the barrel black making all the metal black.

He was impressed, Zane put it back in and told Robert as such," That is impressive work, but if its no trouble I have something I'd like customized. "

" Sure let me see it."

Zane put the duffel bag on the counter and from it removed 15 gold kits. Roberts eyes widened, then he grinned.

" It's not often I get to work with these don't worry I'll keep it on the down low."

Zane talked with Robert some more before he went to talk with Rebbeca.

" So the add ons will take awhile , so if you want to go I won't keep you."

Rebbeca blushed and rubbed her arm" I was actually hoping you could give me a ride, my apartment is on the other side of town."

" Sure but this'll probably take an hour or so, so we'll have to wait." Rebbeca said " No problem."

As they sat Zane said" Well the only thing left is to find someplace to live."

" You dont have an apartment?" " Went straight to the station, and with how late its getting I'll probably have to get a motel for a couple of days."

Rebbeca looked a little nervous " You know the apartment next to mine happenes to be open, and the rent at the place is pretty good for the quality, just something to think about."

Zane said " Realy, well looks like I owe you one."

Rebbeca smirked told him "We'll call it even, for the ride."

Zane said he was gonna look around, he got a thigh holster for his , as he learned it was called , Samurai Edge, a sling bag , you never know when you need more space, a m9 bayonet, and a belt with a bunch of utility pouches, again you never know, as he was walking back he saw somthing on the wall that interested him he saw a tag ' Mossberg 590 shockwave ' .

As he was looking at it Robert came out.

He said " It's ready"

As I opened the case, what was once a work of art was now perfection, the sights now had Trijicon in them , ( meaning they would glow in the light or dark) , had a burst fire option, an under barrel flashlight, and with all the custom part put into it the only thing more powerful would be a magnum, and faster a rifle, the mark _Kendo _proudly stamped on the side_, _inlayed so it could be seen.

Robert stood smiling looking , rightfully, proud of himself.

All Zane could say was " Mr.Kendo, it's perfection, in every way, how much?"

He smiles and says " The gun was already paid for, and you brought the rest, tell you what call it a gift to Raccoon city's newest officer the law, and a thank you, it was a treat to work with those parts, infact that guns better then Wesker's, and he put damn near thirty grand into his. That right there is probably the single best hand gun I've ever worked on, use it well."

Zane nodded and said " One more thing before I go , how much for that shockwave over there?"

* * *

As they we're driving to Rebbeca's apartment they turned on the radio,' And in other new, another hiker was found dead this afternoon, with various bites and scratches across their entire body this makes three this month alone and any and all trails into the Arklay mountains is officially closed by the RPD for safety, despite questions of why the RPD STARS haven't taken the case Cheif Irons said ' I have every confidence in our officers' but as more body appear , peolpe are asking if this is indeed a wild animal attack as police and officials claim or if something more sinister is in motion,'

Rebbeca asked " Hey your the profiler what do you make of the killings?"

Zane said " Don't know yet , not enough info, but I will be looking into it make no mistake."

As they pulled up Rebbeca led Zane to the land lord.

" Yeah the apartments open , one thing all the furniture from the previous resident is still in place."

Zane was confused " How come"

The land lord elaborated " The last guy was apparently some kind of heir to old money, trying to get away from the family, but when his father past moved back home but left the stuff, it'll cost a little more in rent , but you won't have to shop fof yourself, and between you and me the guy had some hi class stuff. So what do you say?"

Zane only thought for a minute, the rent really was good and this place was close enough to walk to the station if he had to so he shook the mans hand " You sir have a deal"

Some paperwork and a check and he and Rebbeca were cheking out his new apartment he saw the land lord was right, there was some expensive stuff here.

As Rebbeca was about to leave Zane decided to ask her , " Hey Rebbeca I was wondering, since we're both new to Raccoon if tommorw you wanted to get lunch , we could see more of the city and get to know each other?"

* * *

Rebbeca was suprised, in highschool and college she never realy thought about boys , as she was focused on studying, but for some reason this man made her nervous and happy at the same time and she admitted to herself, she wouldn't mind getting to know him better.

She said " Yeah I think that would be fun meet at ten?"

Zane nodded " Yeah that sounds great, see you tommorw , good night."

* * *

As he laid down to sleep Zane couldn't help but wonder , why did he have such an uneasy feeling around Captian Wesker, as if just by meeting him, something horrible had been set in motion.

* * *

Hundreds of miles away an older man with gray, near white, hair was reading a file marked '_Subject Z_ ' and as he did he had a small smile.

He said to himself " So the prodigal son has finally returned home, now we can begin."

As he put down the file he adjusted his tie pin , a red and white divided octagon.

* * *

**So what did you guys think , let me know ,also I mentioned at the top how this might be a multi , well I still don't know but if I do here is the pairing- OC, Rebbeca, Claire, and possibly, Ashley. So read review and let me know what you guys think.****Too anyone who played revelations, yes he had illegal custom parts , just thought that a neat ad in, so with all that done have a good one.**


	2. Building Pressure

* * *

Zane woke up early to get ready for work , wearing a red shirt , black jacket, tan pants and white shoes, he grabbed his sidearm and tucked it into his waistband at the small of his back, and thought' I may have to talk to Barry about something for when I need a really big kick.'

As he was leaving he saw Rebbeca leave her apartment and offered her a ride to the station, she accepted and off thay went when they pulled into the station they went to the STARS office and went in to property greet the teams.

Rebbeca went to talk to Enrico, while Zane went to Chris.

Chris looked up, " Ah good to see you Harper, see you got a shotgun as well, the locker on the far left is yours, its got your vest in it as well, that desk in the corner is yours."

After he put his weapons away he went to talk to Barry.

" Yeah kid how can I help ya."

Zane said " I saw your revolver yesterday, a fine piece of work, and was wondering if you could help me get something for when I need something with some weight behind it"

Barry nodded, " Not a problem, tell you what come by my place in about a week and it should be all set, alright?"

Zane nodded, " Thanks barry."

Nothing major happened that day just more reports on the Arklay mountain killings, so Zane said oult loud to everyone, " Is there a reason we aren't on that case, its been what two, almost three , months since the first killing and still not one report."

Almost everyone in the room looked kinda pissed, but not at him, and Jill said, " Oh make no mistake , we'd love to find out what the the hells going on."

Chris took over," But every time we've asked Chief Irons about it we've been turned down , even Wesker has been acting odd, completely brushing any concerns off without a second thought."

Zane found that odd, and the uneasy feeling he had in his gut whenever he thought of Wesker was stronger now. He stored that away for later, and sat at his desk before removing a piece of paper from his desk and writing '_Arklay Mountain Murder(s) case file'_ and with that he got too work.

* * *

After his shift ended he and Rebbeca got in his car.

" Hey Rebbeca, I need to make a stop before heading back, but I also have a gift for you , as it happens I have some more of the high end custom parts, so we're gonna run by Kendo's, your gonna get you gun upgraded, and I'll have time to run my errand, sound good?"

Rebbeca was suprised , " Uh thanks, yeah sure that works I need to get things like a holster any way so this works pretty well."

As Zane dropped of Rebbeca he gave her a form for Kendo, she guessed the customization specifications for her gun.

As Zane drove off she went to talk to Robert and give him the paper and parts for the upgrades, when a little girl came running to show him a drawing. He looked and after talking with her for a minute sent her to play.

Robert said " Sorry had my daughter today, so want an upgrade huh, let me see the form and parts and I'll talk with my brother and we can work our magic, huh seems he knows his stuff, his customizations had the firing speed , fire power , and reload time all enhanced, but for you he had the fire power left the same, smart of him, for your body type as to much recoil could do more harm then the extra punch would do good."

She understood and found it a smart decision.

As Robert and his brother got to work Rebbeca couldn't help but wonder what Zane was doing.

* * *

Zane was pulling into the local morgue, like he told Rebbeca he needed more info to bulid a profile, and this was the place to start. When he went in n the showed his badge and asked to talk to the head doctor.

He was met soon," Hello I'm Edwards, what can I do for you."

Zane told him " I'm starting to look into the Arklay murders but need information to begin and cause of death , tox reports, even where the bodys were found could all be helpful."

Edwards looked nervous " Look officer, I want these killings solved, but I'm under order from the mayors office and the Chief of police to keep those things under wraps."

That set off more that a few alarms as far as Zane was concerned ,and he didn't want to get the doctor in trouble, but he couldn't start a case file with out information.

" Edwards I'll be blunt, whether the city likes it or not, before long my team will have to take this case , or risk either riots, or a mass exodus, so I can either wait till I'll have no time to try to keep my team alive, or I get proactive and start now."

Edwards was conflicted but was won over in the end.

" The first three bodies just seemed like hikers attacked by wolves, unfortunate, but unavoidable with how many hikers go up the mountain each year."

Zane saw the body and found he concurred, what ever killed the man had attacked the legs then gone for the jugular, wolf pack hunting.

Edwards went to another compartment " It was the forth that caused the city to seal it, in addition to canine teeth marks we found evidence of _human _teeth marks, and the next five bodies , no canine marks only human, the most disturbing part, the bodies had been in various states of being eaten when found."

Zane was shocked and disgusted.

" Are you telling me we are dealing with , most likely, mentally unstable, possibly doped up , cannibals and no one thought to spread the word, jesus, I'm gonna need copies of those files."

* * *

Rebbeca had been waiting about an hour when Robert came out.

"Miss Chambers, it's ready."

Opening the case Rebbeca saw the gun looked mostly the same but felt lighter and easier to control, it also had a flashlight attached under the barrel.

" Mr. Kendo, thank you."

As she was getting her purchases together she saw Zane pull up and she got in.

They decided to go to a cafe for lunch and both ended up having a good time, it wasn't realy a ' date' but both felt it could be a stepping stone to somthing more significant.

* * *

The next day Zane spent his entire shift filling out the case file, and others, with fact,thoughts, and theories on why a group of people would do this , so far he had ideas going from, satanic cult, to drug trip hallucinations, and all in between.

After word everyone headed to the bar.

After a few drinks questions started to be thrown around.

Zane was curious " So Chris, how did you come to work for STARS?"

Chris said" I was a pilot in the airforce, but had trouble following one order' Stay Put' even through I could save lives they still told me to stay, so after one to many unauthorized take offs I was discharged, without honors. Then Barry, who had served in the same unit as me, convinced me to try out and here we are."

Then Chris returned" What about you Zane why are you here?"

"My dad was a cop , a SAWT lieutenant to be precise, and it was never realy a question, this is what I've always wanted to do with my life, Rebbeca what about you?"

Rebbeca said" Well I had just graduated college at 18 and wasn't sure what to do I saw that I qualified to be the STARS medic and thought, no matter what I do field experience couldn't hurt."

Then Enrico called" Zane, Chris, Barry get over here we got a bet going on."

* * *

As the guys left the only ones left in the booth were Rebbeca and Jill who decided to tease the new girl, and give her some actual advice.

" Hey Rebbeca."

" Yeah?"

" Free advice, don't wait to long for him to make the first move, or you could be waiting quite a while." She said this while looking half annoyed, half amused at Chris.

Rebbeca's eyes widened and she coughed as she breathed in her drink.

She blushed bright" W-What are you talking about?"

Jill smirked" Exactly as I said, it's cute to watch you two dance around how much you like each other , but hey it's somthing to think about as well."

Rebbeca blushed, but also thought on if she really did want to pursue a relationship with Zane, she had fun with him, he was smart, and she genuinely enjoyed being around him. She would have to think some more, but she had already begun to make her decision.

* * *

The next week everyone was officially curious on what Zane was working on, as for nearly seven days straight he had worked non stop.

Jill had an idea of how to find out.

" Hey Harper , lunch run, I got everyone's order here."

Zane nodded, as he locked up all the files he was working on" Alright I should be back in half an hour."

When she was sure he was gone she pulled out her lockpick and began to work on his file cabinet.

" What are you doing Jill?"

She didn't even bat an eye" Finding out what has the rookie so fascinated the last couple of days, and , almost, got it!"

As she opend the drawer she saw a bunch of files from the station, city, morgue, and blank ones she could only assume he wrote himself , everyone grabbed a file.

Chris was reading one from the city" It's information on one Adam Peters, 36, retail, hiker , deceased. Wait a second I remember this guy he was the first hiker they found dead in the mountains."

Barry was reading one from the morgue" Jessica Hayes, 27, found one mile into Arklay forest, multiple lacerations and puncture wounds( likely caused by wild animal), cause of death( jugular punctured), bleeding out from open wound to the neck, what the hell is all this?"

Jill was reading one of the homemade ones. " Possible reasons, satanic cult, brug induced hallucinations, mental illness- what the fuck is Harper doing with this shit?"

Rebbeca was reading one bigger than the rest " Hey guys check this out ' _Arklay Mountain Murder (s) case file'_: After talking to the coroner I discovered that, in addition to at least four people killed from wild animals a larger part of the killings were committed by humans, the most disturbing fact was that every body that was confirmed to have human involvement was found at least partially eaten, suggesting cannabalist tendencies-"

Rebbeca wanted to throw up after reading that.

The rest of the room wasn't much better, now they understood why Zane had these files he had been working to put together a profile.

" You know if you guys wanted to know that bad, you could have asked right?"

Everyone spun around, and there was Zane , holding a fast food bog, with a cup holder in the other hand.

Everyone looked a little embarrassed, he just laughed and passed out the food.

As he ate he said" I figured you guys would ask before long so here it is, I've been making that file since my second day, I'm not acting on any gathered info, so I'm not breaking any rules, but something didn't sit right, have any of you noticed, one officer go up the mountain, all we're doing id blocking access, but these are getting closer and closer, before long we'll need to look into this, I just chose to be proactive."

The senior staff was impressed by his resolve and were a little ashamed to have done nothing so far.

He than asked Barry " Hey Barry, did you get it?"

" Yeah , come on by tonight and you can pick it up, Robert got those custom parts installed and I have to say, I'm a little jealous."

* * *

After Zane dropped off Rebbeca he drove over to Barry's home, as he rang the doorbell, he wasn't expecting a seven year old girl to open the door.

" Hello I'm here to talk with you dad, can you het him."

The girl nodded " Sure one second."

A few seconds later Barry came out " Hey kid, see you met Moira, come on in."

As Zane entered he saw three people in the living room, Moira, who already met, a slightly younger girl, and a blonde woman, who was most likely Barry's wife.

The next thing he knew the younger girl was running up to him and talking so fast he almost didn't catch the question.

" Hi I'm polly, You already met my sister, and thats mama, are you a policeman like papa?" she fired off.

Zane took a second but said " Yes I am, I actually work on the same team as your papa."

Polly looked excited " Wow cool , you look alot younger then papa when he started in the pictures."

Barry's wife giggled, Barry looked forlorn ' Not even that old' he heard him mumbling.

Zane chuckled abit before answering her" Well I started early, because I'm really really smart."

Barry shaked his head while smiling" Alright girls, time to get ready for bed, papa has to talk with his freind."

Moira grumbled, but Polly just smiled and said " Goodbye Mr. smart policeman."

Zand chuckled " Cute kids Barry, you must be proud."

Barry was smiling" Well I can't take all the credit, but yeah there my pride and joy. Let me go and get it, wait here."

" Hi I'm Kathy Barry's wife, nice to meet you, can I get you anything to drink water, soda?"

Zane shook his head " No thank you."

Just then Barry came back in, he was carrying a case, which he put in front of Zane.

Zane opened it to find a customized colt anaconda, it was a polished silver in color, with the grips being black and the STARS symbol stamped on the grips. He felt the powerful weapon, a 44. magnum , it was exactly what he wanted, something with enough ppower behind it that it didn't matter if the person he had to shoot was wearing armor, the force of the bullet would pulverize their insides.

" Barry its perfect, thank you."

Barry smiled " Thats actually one of my spares that I gave to the Kendo's to customize, I've got a few incase mine breaks."

* * *

Zane was actually pretty tired and was about to enter his apartment when Rebbeca came out of hers she saw him and seemed unsure of something, before coming over to him.

She said" Hey Zane can I ask you something?"

He replied " Sure whats up."

She again looked nervous then steeled herself " I wa as wondering, since we have tommorw off , if you wanted to , go out, you know on a date?"

Zane was suprised, he had been working up the courage to ask Rebbeca out, but she seems to have beat him too it.

Smiling he said " Yeah I'd love to."

Rebbeca was all smiles" Great , we'll meet for lunch, see you tommorw Zane.

As he wwas getting ready for bed Zane was confused, he had a date with the girl he liked he should have been over the moon, and he was happy, but the uneasy feeling he had was back again and he couldn't explain it.

* * *

Wesker sat at his desk at home, talking to someone on his computer.

Wesker asked " And your sure it's him?"

The voice replied " Yes when he updated his profile for the job we found the match."

Albert stroked his chin" What do you want done?"

The voice said " Despite our intervention, the virus has breached containment, when you send the teams to investigate, send him too, either he will die and his latent abilities never awoke, or we will have combat data of the highest degree."

Wesker confirmed " Yes sir I'll see it done."

* * *

**Hey guy, you may have noticed my foreshadowing at the end there, not realy as subtle as I wanted but oh well, So the relationship has set sail and next chapter we get going into the stort of Zero.****So another thing, there are, to my understanding, two timelines, one where Jill stays in Raccoon, and one where she leaves, in this story she leaves, but dont worry, the Nemesis will be in this story.**

**Not quite sure how to work Wolfpack in but I have a specific idea for them.**

**Something I'm not sure I mentioned last time, I will be working off of the remakes, as they are easier to get details on, and with that read znd review, and have a good one guys.**


	3. Crash landing

It had finally happened , a family of four had been killed right in the city in there own home, the press got to it before the Chief locked it down meaning the public now knew that there were cannibals, but also that it had been hidden.

The mayor was running damage control, and had finally had the STARS put on it.

Wesker had Zane set up a briefing and they were to leave the day after.

They were now in the station where Zane had prepared everything.

Zane started," Okay here's what we know, several months ago hikers started going missing in the mountains, at first they were reported lost, when the first bodies turned evidence was found of canine, most likely wolves, involvement, as you all know by know the next few bodys were partially eaten by what we can only assume to be cannibals, we now believe this to be some kind of cult, most likely doped up, and mentally unstable, negotiations aren't expected, be prepared for armed and extremely dangerous, okay that's were we stand now, Captain your up."

Wesker, " Thank you Harper, Bravo team will be heading in first with Alpha as backup, get ready, as Harper said, prepare for armed and dangerous, dismissed."

As Zane was about to leave he was called over by Wesker, who was already talking to Enrico, and Chris.

Wesker said, " Harper you'll be going in with Bravo, you know the most about the suspects, get ready you leave tomorrow."

" Understood sir, I'll get ready."

On the ride to there apartment complex, Zane and Rebbeca were mostly silent, talking about the case when they did.

The next day at the station, Zane was wearing a black shirt with STARS patches on the shoulders, black cargo pants, black boots, elbow and knee pads, his vest ' which had STARS across his back and ' Z. Harper' on the left breast.

( His outfit looks similar to Leon Kennedy in the ' Resident Evil 2 remake.)

He had padded fingerless gloves, a thigh holster for his pistol, his Anaconda was on the left side of his stomach, a belt with porches and mag holders, his knife was on the back of his right hip, his harness was on, and the single strap bag was across his back, he had opted not to take his shotgun to reduce weight.

( His set up looks similar to Barry's in Revelations 2, but the backpack is a sling bag.)

As he and Bravo team had been in the helicopter for about an hour when he saw that Rebbeca looked nervous.

He said," Relax Becs , we'll be fine, remember our training, and keep calm."

She smiled , and blushed a little at the nickname, and said," Yeah your right thanks, I needed to hear that."

Enrico came over thd comms" If you two love birds are done flirting, were nearing the drop point.

Everyone chuckled, even the two in question, unaware of the horrors that awaited them.

* * *

_My name is Zane Harper, rookie STARS officer in Raccoon City, my first case was a series of abnormal murders in the mountains and suburbs of the city, we were sent to investigate, I believed our traning could have prepared us for anything, I was wrong, we never stood a chance against the nightmares that we would face._

* * *

Out of nowhere a loud sound is headed and the helicopter shook and began to lose altitude.

The pilot yelled," Everybody brace, this one's gonna be rough."

And it was if they weren't strapped In they would've gone flying, but they managed, immediately they jumped out in order to check the perimeter, while the pilot tried to either fix the chopper, or sent out an SOS.

Enrico said, " All right people, check the perimeter, we don't know where we ended up."

They spread out when Rebbeca yelled ou

" Captain, you should see this."

They all came over and saw an overtured MP jeep.

Zane went for a closer look, while everyone was reading a file.

Rebbeca was reading, " Prisoner transfer, Billy Coen, ex- lieutenant, US marine corp, charged with disobeying a direct order, murder, and desertion, court marshaled and sentenced to death."

While they were talking Zane grabbed a few papers from the wreck, and saw some kind if slime dripping from the jeep. He also noticed something very alarming.

He yelled," Sir, one of the marines is missing his service weapon, most likely the prisoner took it, meaning he has at least fifteen shots, more if he took spare mags."

Enrico cursed, " Shit , alright as of now groups of two, stay together and watch your backs, we need to get a move on, this man is brutal and ruthless, so if you see or hear anything, shout we'll all come running, keep in touch on comms, move out people."

Zane and Rebbeca went a ways, when they found a train.

Zane called, " Sir are there any train tracks that go through this forest?"

Enrico answered, " No, but keep in mind we may have flown off course do to the storm, investigate the train, and remember, watch each others backs."

Zane and Rebbeca climb up, but behind them the door slams, and locks itself.

Zane remembers a piece of poetry he read once, **_And now the door to saftey is locked._**

* * *

Zane and Rebbeca look around.

" Hey Becs, you noticed all the blood."

She said " Yeah, but no bodies, mabye a wreck, injuries but no fatalities, but still this is alot of blood."

They went to the next cart where they found a body in the seat, at its feet was a radio, Rebbeca picked it up, but then they hear a moaning sound, both turn around and the body, with grey, flaking, skin was standing, and moving , Rebbeca was ready to run, but when they turned they saw two more shambling out, they quickly drew there weapons and Zane opened fire.

Three shots hit one in the chest, one going through the heart, it barely stumbled, before going at them again.

Zane was stunned, " What the fuck?"

Rebbeca was fairing no better, her shots just slowing it down, but they were getting closer, Zane remained, and put a 9mm directly between one of the things eyes, it fell like a puppet with cut strings.

He yelled to Rebbeca, " Headshots, aim for the head!"

He saw the other was to close, so he quickly put away his pistol and unsheathed his knife, he dodged to the side when it lunged at him, the thrust the knife up in to the back of it head, directly into the brain.

He looked back and saw Rebbeca had taken care of the one near her as well, but she was shaking and beginning to freak out , and to a degree, he could guess why, Rebbeca believed in facts, science, in there being order in the world, what they just saw, corpses walking, put everything she believed to the ultimate test.

Zane tried to calm her," Rebbeca, are you okay?"

She looked at him and began to shake her head, " No, nonono, Zane what did we just see, that man was dead, dead, the dead don't walk around, and you shot that one in the heart, how was he still moving, Zane what's happening ."

Zane just hugged her while she freaked out, after a minute she started to calm down.

" Okay, okay I'm better wh- what do we do now?"

They walked to the next compartment, guns ready, and went into the first cabin.

In it was a book on the counter, and a body on the bottom bunk, Rebbeca was reading the book, while Zane took a look at the body.

He found some handgun ammo while Rebbeca read the book. He also noticed the bodie was covered in slime.

Rebbeca told him, " Zane this is a journal, it's talking about some kind of virus, mutations, and controlling effects, what the hell did we stumble into?"

Zane said " I have no idea, but if there is some kind of virus we need to be very careful, good thing I packed a few provisions. We can't trust any of the food here."

They both moved back out into the train.

At that moment two men in full tactical gear walked to the stopped train, they climed up and went to the control room, and began to start the train.

" Control, eclipse train will be moving any minute, once at hidden station we will begin perimeter check and report in, over."

" Rodger, remember this misson is time sensitive, if these killings are related to the virus we need to contain the outbreak, the next team will be arriving in a week, after that we can begin production, over."

" Rodger, we'll be ready, the train will be moving soon, over and out."

* * *

Zane and Rebbeca went to the next room, which seemed to be safe, all things considered, where they found more papers, and herbs.

While Rebbeca used her kit to process the herb, Zane took the time to read the papers he took from the jeep, they went into more detail on Coen's crimes, his team apparently went on a mission after being told to return, when the team sent to retrieve them found them, a village of twenty three people was dead, and the three remaining members of his team testified that Billy had opened fire on the civilians, at which point his team knocked him out.

Zane looked and saw Rebbeca reading the file that was in the room.

He asked " What's that?"

She told him " Parts are covered in blood, but it seems to be some kind of mission briefing, somthing about a lab out in the woods, could that be where this train goes."

Zane had a thought " Mabye we could find a shceduel, or something tha could tell us where we are, or at least where this train was going?"

With no better idea Zane went to look in the carriage they came in while Rebbeca checked ahead, she almost immediately came upon a body that had been nearly torn to shreds, she was getting a key out of its hands when she heard steps behind her, she spun around and saw a man in his mid twenties, long brown hair, gray sleeveless shirt, jeans and, boots, also the small fact that he had a pistol aimed at her.

She said, " Billy, lieutenant Coen. The prisoner being transferred for execution."

Coen said, " You seem to know me, been fantasizing about me have you?"

She saw a movement behind him, " Sorry I'm spoken for, in fact, speaking of..."

At that moment Zane grabbed Billy's wrist, disarming him and using some zip cuffs he had on him.

He looked at her, " Can I leave you alone for one minute, reladed note, were was this guy hiding, he must have gone straight past me."

They were preparing to bring him when a body was thrown through the window, and crashed against the wall, looking closer they saw the body belonging to there companion, Edward's.

Rebbeca ran over, " Edwards, oh my God, what happened."

Edwards looked bad, he was torn up and bloodied, he weakly looked at them and told them.

" You two n-need to be careful the f-forest is full of z-zombies and monsters."

Having said his piece he slumped over and died.

Rebbeca cried for his passing, Zane closed his eyes and saw he was holding a box of ammo for their pistols, he took it believing Edwards would want them to have it.

They heard Billy mutter, " I'm sorry, I know what it's like, to lose a teammate, for what it's worth."

Zane said, " It's worth plenty, thanks."

They went to the ' safe ' room and sat on the floor, Zane asked Billy questions, intending to find out if he was guilty, by looking for micro movements to know if he was lying.

" Billy Coen , ex - second lieutenant , US marines, correct?"

Billy nodded, " Yes, all correct."

He now had a read on him and asked the big question.

" Are you responsible for the cold blooded murder of twenty three innocent African villagers?"

Billy flinched, " No, My team was dropped away from our objective, a suspected terrorist base, on the way through the jungle we were hit relentlessly by gureila fighters, and a fever hit killing more than half of them on the way, when we finally arrived there were four of us, we made it but it wasn't the gurrilla base, it was just a small village. The others didn't care, I'm pretty sure they were sick too, they decided instead of going back empy handed, to kill the villagers and incriminate them as rebels, when I protested they knocked me out, when I woke up I was in handcuffs and on my way to a court martial, I didn't kill those men in the jeep either, some kind of freaky dog got in the way of the jeep, when they turned we crashed, when I got up I heard those things so I grabbed the guard's pistol and ran, well that's the whole story, so Mr. shrink you believe me."

Zane had been paying attention to his reactions the whole time, he had shown anger, regret, disgust, and resignation, but nothing that made him believe he was lying.

He stood up, walked over to Billy, and used a lockpick to get the cuff off his wrist.

He told the stunned ex-marine, " I believe you, I don't trust you, not yet, but I believe you."

To Billy this meant alot, since he woke up from that nightmare of a misson no one had believed him, his team, the murdering traitors, had claimed he lost his mind to the fever that killed the rest of them, his commanding officers just found him despicable, and the courts wanted him proven guilty as quickly as possible to avoid a diplomatic incident, this was the first time someone was willing to believe him.

Zane handed him his weapons back, " Prove to me that you can be trusted, and I'll see what I can do about clearing your name, deal?"

Now both Billy and Rebbeca were stunned, if she were by herself Rebbeca was honest enough to admit she would probably just let him run, but Zane was willing to put his career, and freedom, on the line.

To Billy, who over the last few months had lost all faith in the system, it ment a chance to live his life again, he knew he would never serve again, but he wouldn't have to live on the run, that was worth the risk.

He took the gun and knife, " Deal, it- this means alot to me, both the trust and the chance, so thanks."

Zane said, " Well looks like we're in this together now, so let's get to it.

* * *

**That's this chapter done, you may have noticed, I tried to make a somewhat realistic reaction from Rebbeca, and intended to try to keep that going, when I mentioned how Zane will try to clear Billy's name I have a long term plan for Zane and his part in the fight against bioterrorism , also it was kinda spur of the moment to include Billy, but what can I say, So something some of you may have noticed this is not a perfect recreation of the game with an OC for a few reasons 1 some people just skip parts because there just that, 2 There are alot of Resident evil games and trying to remember all the details of each nearly gave me an aneurism, but here we are hope everyone is excited for the next chapter, read and review and everyone have a good one.**


	4. Plans derailed

Zane, Rebbeca, and Billy went upstairs to the dining car, when they got there , they saw a man sitting at a table, just sitting.

Zane looked to Billy while Rebbeca walked up to the man, Billy shook his head and readied his gun, while Zane grabbed his Magnum.

Rebbeca checked, " Sir, are you alright?"

She shook his shoulder, then he slumped and his head fell right off his shoulders, Rebbeca jumped back, then the mans body split and inside were hundreds of slugs of some kind, they came together and formed a human like body, before advancing on Rebbeca, before if even got two steps forward a powerful 44. magnum round went straight through the head, then chest of the thing, it fell apart, but two of the slugs somehow lept at them, in response Billy dived to get an angle to shoot them both.

After the rest slithered off they all heard some kind of singing from outside the train, some guy was standing in the storm, surrounded by slugs, looking into them.

Billy asked, " Who the hell is that?"

They all stumbled when the train started moving.

Rebbeca, " What, we're moving."

Billy turned to them, " You two go check out the first engine car, and take these."

He threw a box of handgun rounds to Zane, who nodded, " We'll radio you if we find anything."

They both climbed onto the top of the train, they came up on the power box, with its wires disconnected, Rebbeca connected the cables, but slime started to seep out of the box, a moment later slugs jumped out at her, she yelped and fell back into a hole.

Zane ran and yelled down, " Rebbeca, are you all right. "

She yelled up, " I'm fine, just fell, the doors locked and there's no way back up."

Zane said " Okay wait there me and Billy will find a way to get you out, in the meantime look for anything useful, don't worry we'll get you out soon."

Billy saw Zane without Rebbeca and worried.

" Where's Rebbeca?"

Zane told him how she fell, they got a call from her on the radios.

" Hey guys, turns out the door isn't locked, it's jammed, but I need somthing smaller then a knife to drive it out, oh and I found a key, it says it's to the 'conductor's room', there some kind of lift thing here, I'll send down the key, maybe it'll help get me out."

Zane sent back, " Good thinking Becs, alright we'll find the lift on this floor."

They went through an electrical door, now that the power was back, and found the kitchen. They also found the other lift,and the key within it.

They went back to the conductor's room, killing a few more zombies with there knives to save ammo, and went in to find a map of the train, a green and red herb, and inside a cupboard a briefcase with two strange locks.

Billy hit a button and dropped a ladder.

" Yeah, that works."

When they climbed up they were in a bar area, and both drew their guns when they heard some kind of screeching sound on the roof, they walked through slowly but nothing happened.

As they went to the next room Zane saw an icepick on a drink cart.

" Hey Billy think this will work?"

Billy looked, " That'd probably work, we should look around for anything useful before we head back."

They checked the first cabin and found a can of first aid spray, a box of handgun rounds, and an Olympia over - under break action shotgun, as well as a box of shells.

Zane grabbed the shotgun and ammo, " Oh this is going to work fine."

They went back through the bar car but stopped when, something knocked the chandelier of the roof, there were two claws pieced through the roof, then it collapsed letting, a giant black mass fall into the train car.

Zand saw it , " Is that a fucking scorpion!"

It was a giant scorpion, with a black exoskeleton, white claws, and a white stinger at the end of a long tail.

It let out a screech before swiping its claw at Billy, who hopped back at the last second, he drew his gun and started to fire.

Zane fired as well, it only seemed to agitate it, the scorpion lunged, swinging both claws, knocking Zane and Billy onto there backs, it then shot its stinger at the defenseless Billy.

Zane saw this and time seemed to slow for him, in what must have been a micro second his gun was up and put three rounds on the stinger, forcing it off course, it buried itself into the floor next to Billy's head, he quickly got up and made some distance.

Zane, still seeing in slow motion, pulled the shotgun from his back, dodged the swing from the creautre, and put the barrels, right to its head, and pulled twice.

There was nothing left but a giant cavity where the scorpions head was, the legs and claws still twitching, he looked to Billy, but suddenly felt incredibly light headed.

As he fell Billy caught him.

" I gotcha kid, what the hell was that?"

Zane said, " No idea, everything just, slowed down, adrenaline mabye?"

Billy shook his head, " I've seen adrenaline rushes, that was something else."

Zane replied, " Tell you what when we aren't being chased by zombies, and BULLSHIT giant scorpions, we can run by a clinic, right now if it keeps us alive I could be half alien for all I care."

Billy conceded, " Good point, let's go get Rebbeca out, and stop the train."

On their way out they found a tool for opening hatches and took it.

They went back to the lift and sent the icepick up.

* * *

Rebbeca was sitting against the wall thinking, thinking of everything that had happened, zombies, a freinds death, Zane vouching for Billy, it made her head spin, she was a scientist, she took information and picked the facts out of it, but what were the facts here, the dead were walking, that alone made her head hurt, she didn't know what to think, right now she was trying to go one step at a time, get out of this room and stop the train, after that she could try and figure out what this all ment, her radio cracked to life.

" Hey Becs, we sent up an icepick, see if you can use it to unjam the door, we're on our way to the door now, see you soon."

She was relieved, she realy wanted out of the small room.

She said, " Okay I'll meet you guys as soon as I can."

She saw the lift return and took the icepick, it fit into the keyhole, letting her push out whatever was jamming it, she went out and the first thing she saw was a flaming zombie.

Just when she was about to deal with it its head shot back as a bullet passed between it's eyes, she turned around and saw Zane and Billy coming up the stairs.

He hugged her and gave her a kiss, which she, rather eagerly, returned, they separated and heard a cough.

Billy was smirking, " Do you two want some alone time or to find a room, I can go find a distraction."

Both young cops blushed and separated.

" Um- uh n-no we're good, let's go see about that hatch in the kitchen ."

As they walked down the stairs Billy was chuckling, they reached the hatch and Zane used the tool to open it, when they got to the other end and crawled out, two dogs with missing skin jumped out of their cages, between the three of them they quickly killed them, but Zane noticed something shining in one of the cages, when he picked it up he saw it was a golden ring of some kind, he realized from the design it was for that briefcase in the conductor's room, he put it in one of his many belt pouches.

They went to the back of the train and found a hookshot locked to the wall.

Billy pulled the lever and Zane took it.

He was smiling, " Oh I am so keeping this thing."

They went back in and Rebbeca was knocked over when a zombie fell out of the fridge, immediately trying to bite her, but before Zane or Billy could react, she had taken a knife that had fallen beside her, uses her legs to push it away, and drove the blade through its jaw, all the way into the brain.

They all, Rebbeca including, froze for a minute, before Billy said.

" Well damn princess, that's some instinct, remind me not to get on your bad side."

Zane helped Rebbeca up and they went to a broken window with half the ladder gone.

Zane said, " Okay I'll use the hookshot and try to find a way forward, in the meantime you two take this and go to the conductor's room, these an odd case with a lock that ring should fit in."

He gave Rebbeca the gold ring he found, and shot the hook up and pulled myself up, he found a hole and jumped down, a zombie was there but a shot through the eye took care of it.

He looked around the room, he found a jewelry box with a silver ring in it that looked exactly the opposite of the gold one. he also found a knife he would give to Rebbeca, as he was about to leave the room he heard an odd sound, a kind of tearing noise, when he left he saw that eggs had hatched and slugs flooded the hallway, Zane ran past them quickly and down the stairs back to the others.

* * *

The two men in tactical gear were talking over the radio.

" This is Delta team, we have control of the train over."

He said into the radio again, " About four minutes from the mansion, we'll use the fire bombs and tak-"

The man looked to a grate next to him and saw slugs pouring out of it, he looked down and saw they were already crawling onto him, then he felt the biting, he panicked started screaming and firing his gun, his partner was attacked as well, then both laid still as the life left there bodies.

* * *

Zane met up with Billy and Rebbeca as they were looking for the other ring to open the case.

When they used the ring Zane found and opened the case, inside was a blue key card.

Billy had a look of realization, " Hey back in the second car, the one you found me in, it had a card reader, this must be how we get to the first car, we can stop the train."

When they opened the door they saw to bodies on the ground, they were different in that, they weren't zombies, yet, and were both in tactical gear.

Zane had a moment of silence, then grabbed there weapons, MP5s , and all the mags and ammo they had, he gave one to Rebbeca, and gave his shotgun to Billy.

He said, " Billy this might be uncomfortable but you need a way to carry gear."

He gave him the harness from one of the men, he cringed from the slime but nodded and put it on.

They went into the control room.

" Where the hell is the emergency brake!"

Rebbeca saw a book and quickly read it, " One of us has to use this key card to activate the breaks while another stays to use them."

Zane said, " I'll go turn it on you two stay here and be ready."

Rebbeca said back, " Wait Zane, be careful. "

He replied " You too."

He went out the door and saw the two bodies rising, not having time he shoved one overboard and slammed the other into the wall, shoving his knife in to its head.

He dropped it and ran back to the back cars, he went into the car and saw somthing he prayed he wouldn't, Edward eating a corpse eyes dead, skin grey, he started shuffling and moaning towards Zane.

He drew his Pistol, and pulled the slide.

" Sorry Edward, I hope you find peace."

He put one bullet through his head, and he fell, he ripped the tag off his vest before moving on.

He ran to the caboose and scanned the card, and radioed to the others.

" The brakes are activated over"

Rebbeca called back" Okay we'll engage them over."

He heard the brakes engage and felt the train slow, but at the speed they we're going it would take a minute, but they hit a turn and the train tipped and crashed into a door, derailing it.

* * *

When Zane opened his eyes his leg was numb and he had blood on his face, he forced himself up and, started limping to the front car of the train, he found Billy and Rebbeca killing some surviving zombies, Rebbeca saw him and ran over.

" Thank God your okay, I was thinking the worst, we need to get out of here.

Billy saw he was bleeding and limping.

" We need to get some where we can look at our injuries and take a breath, let's head in."

They opened a hatch door and they all immediately blanched, the smell was horrible.

" Oh God my eyes are watering, that's foul."

They climbed a ladder and emerged in a well furnished room, like a manor of some kind, Billy saw a symbol on the rug, anyone who watches the news knew the symbol, it was for Umbrella logo.

Billy realized, " The research station, from the papers, thats where we are."

Zane was looking at a painting at the top of the stairs, he used his knife to scrape of grime, and it read, ' James Marcus.

The PA turned on, " At this time lets us recite the company motto, Obedience breeds discipline, Discipline breeds unity, Unity breed power, Power is life."

Zane said" Wherever we are, I have a bad feeling about this place."

* * *

**That's done, sorry I've been gone so long guys, just busy, but with the CV quarantine I've had some extra time, so look forward to some more updates, and MABYE, a new story I've been planning, with that have a good one.**


End file.
